the other side of me in the mirror
by Antikura
Summary: A day Neo met his other side in the mirror.And it would become him.Is it real?


The other side of me in the mirror.  
  
[b]A/N:I've never written a fan fiction of a movie before.That mean this is my first movie fan fiction.And it about one of my favorite movies:The matrix.Yeah,I like Neo very much.Keanu Reeves is handsome and Neo is a very nice guy.My story may be not very good.But I hope all of you will like it.I want it to be like this:Neo saw and talked with his other side.He wanted to ignore it but he couldn't.Then he met the prophet to have an advice.After that he met the other side of himself again to talk with it.It is like that.Is it a good story?I'm waiting for your advises.Thank you for reading.[/b]  
  
Neo had such a strange dream.It was the most strange dream since he had joined with them.He dreamt that he walked slow in the main street in New York.Many people in the street too.But none of them can saw him.Of course.They were in the matrix.And he knew they didn't survire.It was the matrix,everything.  
  
Suddenly he saw a big mirror.It looked like any other mirror.But something in it made him wonder.The mirror had something strange that he couldn't explain why.People in the road didn't see it.They go throughout it.That meant the mirror was real.He felt himself strange and he went to see it nearer.A black cat went aside him.A black cat again.He knew what it meant.A bad feeling.But the mirror made him more curious.He looked at himself in the mirror.Nothing happenned.He told himself not to think so much.And he went out.But ....  
  
-Neo!Neo!  
  
Neo opened his eyes.Tank is sat on a chair in his room.He said:  
  
-G'mor Mr number one.Are you ready to have a breakfast?  
  
-Hi Tank.I think you've just called me.  
  
-Right.And I did it for ten minutes before you woke up.Now guy,have something to eat?  
  
Neo took the bowl from Tank.But he didn't eat.He thought about the dream  
  
-What's wrong with you?  
  
-Uhm!What?  
  
-I say what's wrong with you.You look strange.  
  
-I had a bad dream yesterday.I think so.  
  
-A bad dream?Long ago since my last dream.When I joined here with us,I always dreamt about some other things.But now I am having a dream.  
  
-Of what?  
  
-The red-dress-girl.You met her yeah?  
  
-I don't talk about her now.I had a really strange dream.  
  
-Can you tell me about this?  
  
-I think I was in the matrix.And then I saw a mirrow.Nothing happened but I felt like something wrong.I can explain why but it made me...  
  
-Neo,I think you had thought a lot about the matrix.Enjoy your life and don't worried about anything.You are strong,right?Guy,you are the number one.And you are the strongest too.No one and nothing can defeat you.Now can you feel better?  
  
-May be.But..  
  
-Oh guy.Remember what I've just said to you?Don't worried and enjoy yourself.You will never knew what can happen but I'll give you an idiom: Everything will have it own solution,ok?  
  
-All right.I'll try to forget it.But Tank,I've an idiom for you?  
  
-What?  
  
-Never cook any more time.I am fed up with your really bad cooking.I think I'll go to the matrix to have such a real meal.  
  
-Oh!Do as you like.And enjoy yourself.But never forget who are you,guy.  
  
Tank said and caught the bowl from Neo's hand.He went out of the room.There were only Neo in the room.He thought about the dream."May be Tank right.I think so much about the matrix.And the mirror means nothing"-he told himself-"I'll go out and check something in the matrix."  
  
Then he went out of the room,too.  
  
Tank was sitting next to the main computer when he entered the room.Tank said:  
  
-Mr number one,are you ready for the matrix?  
  
-I'll check something.  
  
-Alone?  
  
-Alone.They are busy,I think so  
  
-Ok!Be ready.  
  
Neo lay on his place to be ready to join into the matrix.Tank do something with the computer.A feeling came to him.It was like he melt.A cold liquid covered him.Then he was in the matrix.He took his mobile phone with him.It would show Tank where is he.He told to himself to check for something there.Enjoy yourself.What Tank said was in his head.And he told to himself:"Let's enjoy yourself.If I can".Tank's voice was in the phone:  
  
-Keep yourself saving Neo.I don't want to see you die.Be careful with Them,ok?  
  
-Ok!I'll check some where.And I'll find your red-dress-girl.  
  
-Ah!All right.But she is a real lion,yeah guy.  
  
-I will I will ...  
  
He walked slowly in the road.Everything was as his dream.People were in every where.They walked,they wasted their money in the industry centre.But he knew who are they.They are the matrix.They are not surviring.They are only the number in the computer.They are not real.  
  
But a thing made him really shock.He saw the mirror of his dream.It was there,in the matrix.He looked at himself in the mirror.As many other mirror,nothing strange.But when he decided to go he found it.  
  
Himself in the mirror looked at him with very strange eyes.And he knew it was laughing at him.His voice was sharp and cold.Neo felt worried.He asked the mirror:  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-Who are you?-It answered.  
  
-What hell are you?  
  
-What hell are you?  
  
-I say who are you.It isn't a joke.I want to know who are you.What hell are you?-Neo shouted  
  
-Neo!Don't be like that.You know who am I.  
  
-You know me?  
  
-Of course I know you.  
  
-You are They's?  
  
-No no Neo!I'm not.  
  
-So what hell are you?  
  
-I'm Neo.  
  
-Don't joke me.  
  
-Not a joke guy.Neo,I'm Neo too.I'm the other side of yourself.  
  
-You mean what?  
  
-Neo,I know what you are thinking.I know what you are feeling.I'm you and you are me.Can you understand?  
  
-No no.I want you to say more clearly,the mirror.  
  
-I'm not the mirror.I'm Neo.The mirror is the place where I belong too.But soon I'll went out of this.  
  
-You?Went out of this mirror?Where will you go?  
  
-Neo,you are too stupid.If I went out of this,where do you think you go?You and me,just one of us can survire.And now is my time.  
  
-Shut out .You bastard.Never.I say that you can never in my place now.  
  
The mirror,exactly Neo in the mirror laught.It laughed for such a long time,like crazy.Then it said:  
  
-You don't have any choice.I'll become you soon guy.In your deep of your heart,you want to run away.The mirror is a good place for you to hide.  
  
-No!Never!  
  
-Really?You must look at your deepest place of your heart.I'lll say to you the truth.And you will know that I've just told you the truth.  
  
Neo kicked the mirror.It was broken to pieces.But in each pieces Neo saw himself smirk.They were double up with laughter.He backed up one step,looked at the mirror with scary eyes.Then he decided to run away.He shouted on the mobile:  
  
-Tank!I want...  
  
-All right!I understand.Go straight to the Cresent Magnolia then turn left,room 312 on your right hand.  
  
-Thank.  
  
He ran as fast as possible.After him,he could hear the sharp voice of the mirror:"Look at your deep heart,Neo.Look at your...".  
  
-Welcome to come back to the real world Neo!  
  
Neo opened his eyes.And stood up..His body soaked with perspiration.He knew that he was really scared.Tank gave him a hot drink and said:  
  
-What's wrong in the matrix?  
  
-Thanks.Hm...There were something...  
  
-Can you tell me?You look really scary ,guy.  
  
-Yeah!Fuck it.I saw the mirror.  
  
-What mirror?  
  
-The mirror I told you in my dream.  
  
-Ar!Bump!Your bad dream yesterday night?  
  
-Yeah.And I've just seen it in the matrix  
  
-You say it is real?  
  
-I think so.But the mirror,I think it talk to me.  
  
-I think something become seriously.What did it say to you?The mirror,I've never heard a scary story like this before.  
  
-It said that deep in my heart I want something but I don't know.And it said it would become me soon.  
  
-Become you?Soon?I wonder what does these words mean.  
  
-I can't understand too.But I think something not good.  
  
-Neo,I advise you to meet someone who know what is this.I think that really serious.I came here before you,yeah,such a long time.But I've never heard about any mirror or dream or become...I mean become someone.But will you have enough strengthen to solve that trouble?  
  
-I can't think any more.But I think the mirror,it will be a trouble to me.Everything the mirror said,I think there are something not good in it.I will think of them for a while.  
  
-Okey guy.But don't try too hard.You must remember to enjoy yourself.It may be good for you now.  
  
-Thank you Tank.Now I want something about the mystery mirrors.Can you give me?  
  
-I'll find.Wait for a minute.And I'll give you now.  
  
Neo read all the things tank give him for 2 minutes.Many stories about the mirrors in the world but nothing like his story.He read them once more time.But he couldn't find a thing.He stood up and went back to his room.  
  
Someone knocked at the door when he was thinking.He said:  
  
-Come in please!  
  
That's Tank.He gave him lunch and when he was eating Tank said:  
  
-Do you think that you need to meet the prophet.  
  
-I thought of it but I think it's not good to tell the prophet about my tiny trouble now.If I can't solve this,I think I'll...  
  
-You think too much guy.I think your trouble is bigger than you imagined.I don't know why but I think you take too much things on yourself.And it would make you crazy.Fuck this bastard.Why don't you forget it?  
  
-I'm trying.But...  
  
-Oh my guy.I can't explain why but I think if you forget it you can ignore it.  
  
-May it be good for me?  
  
-I don't know.But why don't you try?  
  
-Yeah!It may be good for me.I'll try.  
  
-Right Neo.If you can't ignore it,I advise you to meet the prophet.  
  
-I don't want to bother her.Okey.I'll try to solve it by myself.If I can,I'll do as you say.I mean I'll see the prophet.  
  
-It's good.I'll have a rest now.Think of my idiom:enjoy yourself Okey?  
  
-Okey.You are being my mother.  
  
-Yeah yeah yeah.Neo,you must go to bed at night and don't watch the TV any more.Neo,brush your teeth as clean as you can.Neo,open your mouth for me.You meant that right?  
  
Neo laughed.Tank had just helped him a lot.Then Tank went out of his room.Neo stood up,took a cup of hot water and thought of all the things the mirror had said.  
  
"In the deepest of my heart?What I want to do,really want to do?I can't understand what is it thinking.But what I really want to do now?I'm the number one.And why I must have this trouble.None of them here have the same trouble as me.That mean I am the only one who know about the mirror.It will be me?It is the other side of me?The side that I want to conceal?Damm it.What does it want to have?My place?May I have to ask the prophet?I think she can show me what I should do.But bother her with this tiny trouble?I think it's not good for me.If I can't solve this trouble,am I really the number one?I don't want to be the number one.But many people here believe in it and they spend their hope in me.What I have to do now?Ignore it as Tank said?Or talk with it once more time?But in the deepest of my heart what I really want to do?It words made me wonder so much.I think I need to meet it once more time. At least I want to know what it meant.Then I'll see the prophet for her advises later.It will be like that.Now I must stop thinking too much and have a rest.May be that."  
  
Neo told himself that and went down stair.He want to came back to see the mirror again."But I need a litter training.To be ready for everything."  
  
He walked in the street slowly.They couldn't see him as usually.But he was having a trouble in his heart.He knew he would meet the mirror soon.  
  
-Hi Neo,are you finding me?  
  
The mirror stood here.And it might laugh at him.It said:  
  
-Neo ,did you think of everything I say?  
  
-Yeah.I think too much of this and I decided to talk with you once more time.  
  
-And will you run away like our last meet?As a rat.  
  
-Okey.I may wrong and coward this day.But today,I want to talk with you as man and man.  
  
-Oh!Man to man?I'm really glad Mr number one.But are you ready?  
  
-Yes!I want to understand all the thing you said.  
  
-All right guy.I'll tell you everything you want to know.Of course if you want to know.But remember that I'll be you soon.  
  
-Do as you think.But I'll never give you my place so easily.  
  
-Of course Neo.No one want to be a conceal side of himself.I'm your other side and have to live in the deep of your heart too long.Now I want to see the real world,not in the mirror any more.And I'll try hard to be YOU.  
  
The mirror laughed as crazy.And it may be really crazy.Neo waited for it till it stopped laughing then said:  
  
-Now I want to know why I'm the only one who meet you?  
  
-No idea for your question.  
  
-You say what?  
  
-I say I don't want you know.Okey?  
  
-But you say you'll answer my entire question?  
  
-Stupid dog!I say but I won't do.Understand?  
  
-Fuck you bastard.You lied me?  
  
-You can say so.Neo,you don't need to know anything.You will soon be me.Then you will understand everything.Why you have to find so hard like this?  
  
-Fuck you! Damn thing!You are a liar.  
  
-Well well well Neo.Say everything you like.  
  
Neo felt really angry.He hit the mirror.Once again it was broken to pieces .And it laughed as the last time he kick it.But now Neo didn't want to run away.He felt angry.He looked at the mirror once more time then spitted at it.Then he went.  
  
"I have to meet the prophet,don't I?Bother her with it,is it good?This mirror,stupid mirror.I can't understand what does it want.Hum,I think I need to meet her.Yes.It is the only way now.Way?Not way?Way!"-Neo told that himself then he went to the prophet's house.  
  
He can't remember how many times he saw the prophet.But never in his life he understood what people in this house did.The first time he met the prophet he couldn't imagine that the woman he saw was the prophet.She looks like every house-wife he knew.But Neo knows that she is a real prophet.No,she is a real saint.  
  
-Come in Neo,the prophet is waiting for you.  
  
She always knew when he came to this house.Neo went to the room.As usual,there were some children there.They were doing something.It looked like a game but not a game.All of them were geniuses , real geniuses.Neo entered the prophet's room.She was making a cake.She said:  
  
-Nice to meet you again Neo.Sit down at the chair .  
  
Neo did as she said.She stopped making the cake and looked into his eyes.She said:  
  
-The mirror bothers you?  
  
-You know about the mirror.  
  
-Of course I know.Because I have one,as you.  
  
-But no one have it.  
  
-They don't have,of course.Neo,what did the mirror say to you?  
  
-It said about something I don't know in the deep of my heart and it will become me soon.I tried to ask it the reason why but it said nothing.  
  
-Your mirror seems to be good to you.  
  
-Good to me?Are you...  
  
-No no guy.My mirror,do you know what it says to me?It usually says about what it will do when it become me.Your mirror,it said something to warn you.Mine?It was never.  
  
-You have a mirror like me?  
  
-Not only you and me Neo.All of us have our own mirror.But most of them can't see it.You can only see it when you are having trouble that you can't solve.Don't worried about the mirror.You can keep it under control if you like.But the mirror is a warning that you yourself having trouble.  
  
-Me?No no,I think no.I've only a trouble and that's is the appearance of this stupid mirror.  
  
-Neo,listen to me.The mirror is yourself too.It an other side of you.It appears when you have trouble.If you can't solve your trouble, the dark side of you will come and become you.By other way,the mirror is the opposition side of you.All of us have a mirror of our own.But if you can keep yourself control the mirror will never come.When you have an serious trouble of YOUR OWN,that's the time the mirror comes.Neo,do as the mirror say.You must look at the deepest of your heart and find what is your REAL TROUBLE.When you find it,the mirror will go.You must remember that:you can't evade trouble.You have to solve it.Understand?  
  
-Yes.But...I think I have nothing...  
  
-Don't be silly like this.All of us have trouble.But I believe that you can solve it.Look at your true heart and don't evade it any more.No more!It may become very dangerous if you keep evade it.Believe me,please.You have to solve your trouble.I don't know what is it but I advise you to solve it as soon as possible.Because the dark side of you can come actually at any moment.All right?  
  
-Thank you.But I think I don't need to bother you with this tiny trouble.  
  
-You are always welcome here,Neo.Enjoy yourself and don't think too much.You must keep yourself strong,okey?  
  
Neo left the house with many thingkings.He wondered about all the things the prophet said.He felt a hurt in his heart.  
  
"I'm having trouble?Is it the truth?My god!What is it?Why I have to think about this too much.I've nothing.I'm the number one.I haven't any trouble.The other side of me.So funny.But..Argh!Why am I the only one who have this trouble.I'm the number one and I can't make them hopeless.This mirror,this stupid mirror.Damn it!Why it make me like crazy?I have no trouble.I've nothing!"  
  
-Are you evading your trouble again?  
  
That was the mirror!Neo looked at it with a sharp eyes.  
  
  
  
-What do you want?  
  
-Me?Do you meet the prophet?And does she tell you something?I think yes.No no Neo!You are so stupid to solve your trouble.You always want to conceal it.  
  
-I can solve my trouble.I don't want a mirror as you tell me what I have to do.Who are you?What hell are you?You bastard.Do you understand who I am?I am the number one and I'll solve my trouble by myself.  
  
-Ah!All right!You do as you like and I have no trouble.But Neo,look at your heart more carefully before I become you.Ho ho ho ho.Funny,you are really funny.  
  
Then it disappeared.Only Neo in the road.He thought of this.And he wondered that he was evading his trouble,is that the truth?  
  
Is that the truth?  
  
The mirror was not like he usually met.It looked so strange.The silver light of this looked so sharp.And it became so dangerous.It laughed as crazy and said:  
  
-Neo!That's time for you.That's the time.  
  
Neo wanted to shout but he couldn't.His voice seemed to be lost.His felt himself vanished.He became lighter and lighter.Of course he was becoming a mirror.He shouted "No" but nothing can change.Now he is a mirror...  
  
Neo woke up in the midnight.And his body soaked with perspiration.He suddenly saw himself in the mirror.He shouted "No " and stepped one foot back.But nothing happenned.He told himself not to afraid of it so much.But all the thing the mirror said was in his head.He sat down and thought of them.He wanted to have a cold glass of water because is throat was very bitter and hot.He felt like crazy."What in me makes me so hurt now.Why I must met this mirror?If I didn't join with them may I have a better life?May my life happier?May I have a popular life as many people.Why I must know and attack for the matrix?Why I must become the number one.I felt like a rock in my chest now.Now I'm here but I can't do anything for them.All of them.Do they know exactly what they are doing?Trinity know?Tank know?Mophius know?The prophet know?But I don't know!I want to have a popular life or I want to be the real number one?I can defeat them but may I defeat myself?Myself,it is the only one I'll never defeat it.It always is the winner.How many time do I ask myself about what I can do?The mirror was wrong or right?Am I having trouble now?Am I right or wrong?What can I do now?And..."  
  
He didn't know the sun was rising during he thinking.He can't see the sun rise because he place now is the place where you can never see the sun rise.The sun rise only in the matrix.And the matrix is not real.It is the world of our imagine.  
  
But did his heart feel a new day was coming.It may be a worse or a better day.We will never know.But a new day is a new day and a new day will bring to you and me and he many surprised things that we will never know.Love or lucky or happy or tear or hurt or bitter,it will come but none of us know.We are just waiting for a new day come.And we must to say thank God for we to enjoy a new day once more time.  
  
Can Neo find the way to escape the mirror?Can he find his real trouble in his deepest heart?I don't know.You don't know.He doesn't know.But we know that a new day is coming.And enjoy yourself is the way to make your life more and more happy day after day.  
  
[b]Thank you for reading this story(Or not a real story).In my first thinking it was more different than now.I first want Neo attack with himself in the mirror.But I've got a trouble that I must think so much of this.One of my relative had died.And one other nearly die too.The death come to my family so suddenly makes me think so much about life and happy.I can't say what is happy.But a thing that I can say to you:Life and happy begin with a new day.It may be good or bad but a new day is a present God send us everyday.You can wake up to see the sun rise and a new day comes,that's happy.You can enjoy yourself once more day,that's happy.Everything,all of your trouble can disappear in a new day,that's happy.  
  
Thank God to give me once more day because somewhere in the world,many people will never see the new day come any more.[/b]  
  
The end.  
  
[i]Wrote in a silent night waiting for a new day come.  
  
Author.[/i] 


End file.
